


—To Where I Belong;

by JByungHee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, aegi dongpyo, it’s too sweet my teeths are falling out, just... fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: Son Dongpyo found the most comfortable seat on the bus.





	—To Where I Belong;

—

Son Dongpyo learned that the most comfortable place to take a nap is inside Seungwoo’s hold, inside his hug where the older usually easily wrapped him with his long limbs to keep him safe and warm, and more often than not getting Seungwoo to have a nap with him also. In these kind of day to be exact, when he’s exhaust all of his energy to jump around here and there and cause ruckus together with the ‘no-brain squad’s Dohyon, Hangyul and Seongyeun until they were banned from the property area.

That’s why as soon as they finally dispersed from the set and were given free time to buy snack from the cafetaria, the younger flops to the bus with the reamining energy he could gather, only to notice that Seungwoo have already sat on his assigned seat, third row from the front and perfectly situated just by the window, a seat he got without have to go neck on neck with another member just like Hyeongjun’s or Seongyeun’s. Seungwoo was on his phone, oblivious about the other male’s appearance by the bus’ door.

“Hyung,” his voice comes out a bit strained, though Seungwoo must’ve heard him because the bus were fairly empty except for Minhee who already passed out on Eunsang’s two-seat throne at the very back of the bus and looks like he won’t be up eventho Hangyul comes in with heavy step (for real though, nothing have been able to woke Minhee up from his slumber).

Seungwoo looks at him, popping out his earphone and smiles at the younger. “Oh, hi, what’s wrong baby?”

He steps closer to his own seat, an aisle seat diagonal to Seungwoo’s, weird choice for Dongpyo knowing it’s very likely he would choose seat beside Seungwoo, but what could he do when the seat is taken before his eyes by none other than Lee Hangyul. Seungwoo could barely see the tireness hanging just below his almond-shaped eyes until he was close enough, just then Seungwoo put his phone down back on his bag.

“You’re okay?” He asked again and the younger keeps silent. “Want to sit here?” He patted on Hangyul’s seat, just a moment won’t hurt, right?

Dongpyo shook his head lightly, his lower lip jutting just slightly to giveaway his actual emotion—afterall, Dongpyo have never been the one fond of faking his own emotion. Seungwoo seems to catch that one pretty quickly despite the inability to see much in the dark, but even then, he just pat on his own laps in response. The younger looks hesitant at first, they don’t do that in public—or semi-public or whatever this situation might count as, Seungwoo likes to keep him close whenever there’s only two of them, but never in front of anyone.

But being been awake more than thirteen hours makes any braincell designated to think about anykind of embarrassment or consequences of his choices seems to have disintegrated to dust and Dongpyo found him padding quickly to Seungwoo’s seat and fling his cross bodybag to Hangyul’s seat.

It was seconds until Dongpyo scramble on Seungwoo’s laps, uncaring about the noises or the probability someone might come in any time. Seungwoo does not give any comments except helping the baby to feel comfortable on his laps. He circle his arms around Dongpyo’s hips to pull him closer, and help him to toss his feets to the side, the seat arms propped on his ankle so he didn’t actually dirty Hangyul’s seat with his shoes. This way, Dongpyo can rest his head comfortably on Seungwoo’s shoulder as the older continue scrolling on news portal.

Dongpyo blinks, head perked up a little to see the older’s expression. Seungwoo notice that and he turned to him. “What is it?”

“You’re not tired?”

“Of course I am.” Seungwoo brush a knuckle over Dongpyo’s soft cheek, gently, just to feel the silky skin. He planted soft kiss on Dongpyo’s forehead.

The silence that follows are nothing like their first meeting, which was painfully awkward, but now the wind carries his heavy tired breath and he snuggle closer to Seungwoo’s chest, accompanied by rhytmic pat on his shoulder tried to lull him. Dongpyo can feel his conciousness leaving his body with every comfort the latter could offer, his fingers clutch tightly on Seungwoo’s beige shirt.

Dongpyo sighs a bit, though he felt warm, safe and tired, something still nags on his heart. “I’m tired.”

“I know, now rest. Good job for today, Son Dongpyo, have a good sleep.”

He nods subtly. “Good night hyung.”

“Good night baby.” Seungwoo smiles, and warmth envelopes Dongpyo, as he slowly slipped away to unconciousnes.

***

“Seriously?” Hangyul stepped in to the bus with hot americano and doggy bag of probably his favorite cookies. Disbelief paint his face upon seeing them.

Seungwoo shush him with a finger on his lips before gesturing to the sleeping Dongpyo, though smiles paints most of his expression, Hangyul can see the depth of darkness inside his eyes if he ever tried to mess with Dongpyo; and to be fair, Hangyul really don’t want to be washed away as another John Doe just because some petty commotion. Hangyul shrugs and stepped closer, noticing it’s no way he could sit on his seat.

“Sit on Pyo’s, it’s the same.”

Hangyul sighs, dropping his string bag to the said seat. “Won’t bother to win the game if all seat are the same,” he jokes.

Seungwoo chuckle, the hold on Dongpyo’s hips tighten. “Still, Pyo think nothing better than this.”

“You’re fucking whipped, dude.”

“I’ll let that one slide because you’ve never felt how it feels like, come back again when you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Help me. Hmu @jjajangmayon


End file.
